


From Outer Space

by FireworksFactory



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, stargazing girlfriends, this is just straight up fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireworksFactory/pseuds/FireworksFactory
Summary: Lapis and Peridot spend some time questioning how weird space is.





	

“I still don’t see it, Peridot.”

“Nonono, I meant over there!” the shorter girl said pointing of into the sky, “The cluster all the way up there! That’s Lepus!”

“What’s so significant about that constellation? Seems pretty random to just bring up.”

“Well, um…‘Lepus’, ‘Lapis’. It reminds me of you.”

“Because it’s vaguely similar to how my name is pronounced?”

“Wh-no! No!” Peridot faltered, flustered that Lapis was able to see her transparent reasoning, “Like all constellations, there is a-uh...deeper meaning behind it!”

“Oh? What is it then?”

“It means...uh-well…” Peridot muttered,“it means ‘hare’.”

What followed that statement was a brief moment of silence.

“I remind you of a hare?”

“Well, yeah…” the shorter girl laughed out awkwardly “I mean you’re majestic, cute and...and...yeah it is because of the name.”

Instead of being frustrated like Peridot anticipated, Lapis scoffed fondly.

“Pfff, you’re such a dork sometimes, y’know that?”

“Yes, but a charming and enjoyable one I hope?”

“Of course...ya dork.”

After a minute or so of laughing and soaking in the joyous sounds of each others contentment, both girls laid their backs flat on the hood of Lapis’ car. They stayed silent for a short while, staring up into the stars and occasionally peering at the view of their sleepy town they got from the top of the cliff they were parked on.

That is until Lapis broke the silence.

“Hey Peri?”

“Hmmm?”

“Whataya think’s out there?”

A vague question, but Peridot still knew what she was referring to.

“Oh, well there’s no telling what species would inhabit the planets we’ve yet to discover, even if there are any to begin with.”

“Well, I’d like to think we aren’t alone. That just makes the universe feel so empty and scary,” the dark skinned girl spoke, seemingly intrigued by the notion, “Like what if we’re the only life in the universe? Space is a big dangerous place, a meteor the size of the moon could just come down and-”

Lapis threw her hands in the air as she did her loudest explosion imitation.

“No more anything.”

It was a pretty heavy thought, Peridot had to admit.

“Why have all this space in...space if nobody’s gonna use it?”

While it seemed to be an odd reasoning, it still managed to get a smile out of the shorter girl.

“Oh Lapis, I do not think you should worry about that too much,” Peridot spoke surely, “The odds of there being a planet able to sustain sentient life such as ours in the vast expanse of the universe is quite high. It would be foolish if us humans were the only intelligent life in the universe. However, if they would actually decide to make first contact with us, those odds are quite low.”

“It’d still be pretty cool though.”

“Yes, it would be.”

Another brief moment of silence, that was yet again broke by Lapis.

“Hey Peri?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you think out there, somewhere, there’s two aliens just like us staring up and wondering what the deal is?”

Peridot took another glance at the inky, star-filled sky ahead; seeing nothing, yet still sure that there had to be.

“I’m sure of it. It’s any sentient lifeforms instinct to be curious of the unknown.”

“Yeah,” Lapis chuckled,”Do you think they’re also laying on their dad’s Chevy too?”

Peridot had to chuckle a little at that. 

“I doubt it, Lapis.”

They seemed to stay like that much longer, staring into the stars. However, their attention gradually shifted to one another, enamored by the fact that out of sheer chance of the massive universe they resided in, they got to be here, in this moment, together.

Lapis leaned in to give Peridot a small, chaste kiss on her lips, which the shorter girl gladly reciprocated.

“I love you, Lapis.”

“I love you too...dork.”

“Do you think we should head back,” Peridot whispered, “I would hate for your dad to have to chew you out for staying out so late.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t worry about it,” Lapis sighed,”I told him not to wait up. If he does yell at me, I guess it still woulda been worth it.”

“In all seriousness, it is getting pretty late,” Peridot said sitting up,”I do not want to be late for school tomorrow.”

“School?” Lapis mumbled in a fake contemplative tone,”Yeah, I was thinking about rolling up to that sometime.”

A glowing smile worked its way onto Peridots face as she rolled her eyes and pecked Lapis on the cheek.

“Your grades are important, Lapis.”

“Hey, I said I’d show up. didn’t I?”

“Yes,” Peridot admitted,”But please try not to sleep during class as often."

The dark skinned girl shrugged, “What can I say? I’m a night person.”

The two shared another laugh together as they both got off of the hood and into the car.

“Seriously, we’ll head out in a sec, Peri. I just wanna take it all in for another minute.”

The moon shone brilliantly upon them, its light complementing the luminous stars that freckled the sky up ahead. But, more importantly, allowing Lapis to perfectly see her girlfriends beautiful face as she looked back at Peridot, who flashed her one of her trademark smiles that made her melt every time.

With that, Lapis got into the car and turned on the engine, taking the route back to drop Peridot off back at her home.

The car ride there was comfortably silent, that is until Lapis, once again, broke the silence.

“Hey Peri?”

“Hmmm?”

“You think out there...there’s a bigger dork than you?”

“Lapis!” Peridot huffed.

The taller girl snickered and ruffled Peridots hair slightly. “Nah, you’re right, there really isn’t. But I love you, regardless if you are the biggest nerd in the universe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! I finally finished a damn story. Hopefully it won't take me 7 months to write another


End file.
